DemonX
by kurokitsune17
Summary: This is an old story belonging to Dusel. With his permission, i'm reposting it. Summary- Naruto ends up with no memories in the Marvel 616 universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**This story is an old one which formerly belonged to Dusel. He gave me permission to reload his work and continue it. I hope that I am able to continue it to his and all reader's liking but I am unable to make any promises.**

**I do not own Naruto, Marvel Comics, or the Original idea for this story. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Stan Lee, and 's very own Dusel.**

**Chapter 1: Fall.**

This was so stupid, stupid and confusing. What had gotten into that old perverts head? Not only did his 'training' suck, but I kept summoning tadpoles and he just told me 'Try harder!' the nerve! But this day started even stranger and it only got weirder and weirder as time dragged on. Now the old pervert was standing in front of me and asking stupid questions. I couldn't take it any longer, I just had to ask!

"Wha-" pain, he hit me in the gut…it hurts…my stomach…blacking out…

As soon as I regained consciousness I immediately jumped to my feet and saw that the pervert was leaning over him, face set in stone.

"Why did you-" I was about to shout when his voice cut me like a knife.

"Training ends here, if you want to live then figure it out yourself." He said as he poked me in the forehead and I felt my legs lose contact with the ground as I flew back and down into a fucking gorge…

As I few I knew...I knew that I would die if I didn't do anything. I did not want to die, I wanted to live, I wanted to live…that is when it happened, for a fraction of a second time slowed down to a complete stop and everything turned black. Next thing I knew I wake up in a sewer, in a SEWER! But that would mean…I started walking, I did not know where but my legs instinctively lead me in one specific direction.

It was very easy to realize just where I was as a giant cage loomed over me the moment I entered one of the rooms, it had taken me several minutes to reach this place and now I was finally here.

"**What do you want mortal…?"**I couldn't help but flinch as the echo of the words hit me but I would have to be strong, brave, if only for a minute.

"I am here for your power Fox!" I shouted defiantly, attempting to hide my fear.

"**And why would I give my power to you? What would I gain?"**I guess it worked huh…

"Let me put it this way Fox, if you don't give me power, both of us will die!" come on, come on, please work.

"**Heh…heh…heh…I like you boy, you have guts…To stand in front of me and demand something from ME. Fine, you can have as much as you like."**I was just about ready to piss myself when the bastard grinned at me, by Kami he could probably swallow one of the heads of the Hokage Monument in one bite!

Red demonic chakra crawled from the depths of the foxes cage and quickly enveloped me, it burned and as I looked at the damn flee-bag I saw his…its, eyes widen as if he had realized something, then he burst out laughing.

"**AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, BOY! HA-HA-HA let me tell you this, the Universe either smiles upon you, or curses you for an eternity! See you on the other side; oh and boy…be prepared for a whole World of Pain! AH-HA-HA-HA!"**he kept laughing as I felt more and more of his power surge from the cage, what have I done…I just…gave him control…

As I snapped my eyes open the least thing I saw was that my body was paralyzed, incased in a red cocoon of demonic energy, that and the bottom of the gorge and the circular crystal formation that was hidden in the water which had just started glowing red as well. The moment I touched the water I felt Pain…so much pain…

AIR! I need air! The ice cold water sizzled as it evaporated, if I wasn't in such chilly water I'm sure my skin would have caught fire by now but the fact that my skin hadn't melted of my muscles didn't help the fact that my blood was literally boiling my internal organs. How did I end down here anyway?

I don't remember jumping into the lake. I focus myself onto the one task that really matters at the moment – getting out of the water before I suffocate! My efforts were soon rewarded by fresh cold air that cut to my lungs like a cold knife but I didn't care, I'm sure that there wasn't much left of it anyway, my blood was still boiling me alive and the steam that came out of my mouth, ears and nose along with the blood only proved it.

I am so tired, I just want to close my eyes and hope the pain goes away…but I can't stop, the shore is just several feet away though at the moment it felt like several miles. I dragged myself to the edge of the water and grasped at the snow in an attempt to dig my fingers into the hard ground and pull myself out. That was…too easy…I rolled over on my back and weakly raised my left hand to my face. Was it natural to have claws? They weren't much but really…wait a second…What AM I? Shouldn't I have a name? Urghhh! Pain, this time in my head, flashes, pictures but…I can't grasp them, I can't recall them long enough, it hurts so much.

"Grrrrr." I looked up and the last thing I saw a very large, clawed paw descending on my face before everything went black.

"Are you sure the power surge came from this sector?" the man who said that was wearing very thick grey clothes which worked wonders in the cold weather of the Canadian wilderness.

"Not really, the eggheads just gave us a general area for us to search. Do you see anything with the binoculars?"

"Nope, every things white, hold on let me switch to heat seeking mode. Aaaaand…there by the lake! I found something. Wow that thing is white hot."

"For real? What does it look like?"

"It looks like…a small body, a child's body more likely. C'mon lets establish visual."

"Roger."

The two heavily equipped and armed men jogged down the small hill they were using as an observation point to scan for their target and got within a dozen meters of the small body that was emitting lots of heat.

"Whoa…poor kid…A bear must have gotten to him." One of the man muttered as he gazed at the mutilated, disembowel and half eaten corpse of what looked like a twelve year old boy.

"Something ain't right man, I saw on the heat vission that he was white hot, still is! Oh My Sweet Lord…" exclaimed the second man as he and his partner watched stunned as the boys internal organs re-grew back into place as the bones of his ribcage knitted themselves tighter and after the muscle and skin regenerated, the boy looked just a bit messed up but ultimately fine, all in the span of less then a minute.

"Did you just see that!" exclaimed the man with the binoculars.

"I sure did, oh man we gotta let Doctor Rice know about this, now!" said the other man as he took out a radio and flipped it on. "Base. This is Thompson reporting, we found the source and boy will Doctor Rice be salivating when he sees him. Over."

"Roger that, chopper will be at your location E.T.A. five to ten minutes. Over."

"Roger that Base, Thompson out." He turned t off and pocketed it as he moved a little closer to the unconscious boy to take a better look at him. "You think he's a mutie? I mean the eggheads cloned one of 'em that heals reaaaaal fast."

"Yeah I know about the little monster. Whoa, check out the tat man." Exclaimed the second man as strange symbol appeared on the skin of the boy's stomach. It looked like a big swirl with two lines, on the top and bottom of the spiral that had four protrusions each, it didn't look like anything to them and they were real freaked by it since it just sort of appeared on the kid's skin from nothing.

"Man I can't wait for the fucking chopper, this kid is freaking me out by the second and he's out cold too…"

"I hear that…"

_Medical__journal, doctor Zander Rice._

_The new subject that the security guards brought in last week has turned out to be quite a puzzle, at first we thought that he was a mutant similar to the original Weapon-X but we were proven wrong as several experiments showed that the he has an advanced regenerative factor, I am saying regenerative and not healing because it is what it looks like, the subject's injuries seem to knit themselves together at an astonishing rate much higher then that of Weapon-X, those who read this may find it amusing but the closest comparison to the level of cellular regeneration would be the T-1000. And I may not be far from the truth as molecular scans of his DNA and cell structure yielded unusual energy readings which could mean many things though I theorize that the subject's body is not completely corporeal thought it is still only a theory._

_After I brought my findings to project head Martin Sutter he has authorized me to begin work into molding the new subject into another living weapon to partner with our current project X-23 who is doing exceptionally well, especially with the Trigger Scent though that will take a lot more time to finish, my estimates are eight months to an year._

Zander Rice finished typing, got up from his chair and walked briskly through the hallways that would lead him to the room where his new project had just awaken, the news had arrived just before he had finished writing and he could not wait to begin work.

As soon as he reached the lab he saw thought the one way glass that his new subject was laying peacefully on the bed he was strapped to as his eyes darted to and fro before they focused solely on him as he opened the door.

"Hey there, do you have a name?" he decided to be a little diplomatic in his first meeting with the boy, though the chance was slim he could probably learn something more about him if he acted a little civilly.

Said boy just looked at him blankly and spoke in a clear voice _"Who are you?"_

Rice frowned as he realized that boy had just spoken flawless Japanese, not something many who had studied the language could do, there would always be an accent that was remicent of his or hers first language.

"_My name is Rice Zander and you are in a hospital."_He lied flawlessly. _"And what is yours?"_

"_I…I…don't know…"_

"_I see…"_Rice nodded to himself as he chatted with the boy for several minutes in which he learned absolutely…nothing…It would seem that whatever had happened to the boy had caused him amnesia. How…unfortunate. He had just opened the door to exit the room when he saw Kimura, another one of his projects appear at the doorway, quickly drawing her gun and firing past his ear.

It took him several seconds for the shell shock to fade and he to realize that the boy who was 'supposedly' strapped quite tightly to a table was about to pounce him from behind when Kimura had shot him in the collar bone.

"I was going to ask about the new training program you've got planned for the little clone when I see you almost get jumped by the brat so I just couldn't help myself. Who is he anyway?" questioned the coldhearted handler as she approached the downed boy and kicked him in the head making him yelp in pain.

"He is to be my newest project; apparently he can regenerate at a higher rate then Weapon-X and X-23. Though he seems to have problems with making friends." Smiling cruelly Rice took great pleasure in watching Kimura pummel the boy the moment he said the word regenerate.

"Want me to teach him the pecking order around here boss?" she asked as she grinned when one of the boy's ribs broke under the pressure of her kicks and blood gushed out his mouth.

"Electrocution was what I was thinking, one very LONG session if you will .That and a lot more beating." Smiling at her Rice exited the room from which more of the young boy's pain filled wails came from.

"Well Zander, it's been three months since your newest project was given then green light, what are the results so far?" questioned Martin Sutter, project head of the base.

"As you know the subject has suffered amnesia and our information brokers have found nothing on him or anyone that has similar to his abilities or characteristics so his past is a mystery. Now, unlike before, he is quiet and obedient though it took several 'sessions' with Kimura to get the facts through his head. I believe we have successfully broken him sir." explained Zander Rice with a smile.

"Good, please continue."

"Yes well, it would seem that before he lost his memories he received extensive training in martial arts, at the moment he is doing them on pure instincts though it is nothing too advanced he is being refined as we speak, he is a surprisingly fast learner if the conditions are right." Rice chuckled.

"I hope you haven't been torturing him too badly, I need a weapon, not a nervous wreck. Now tell me, what upgrade are you planning for him?" Sutter propped his elbows on his desk and crossed his arms, leaning his chin on them.

"Something that could not have been done on X-23, tell me have you watched The Predator?" asked Rice as he took a metal box out from his jacket and handed it to Sutter who took it and with a raised eyebrow opened the box and smiled at what he saw. One perfect pair of the jagged, scary looking wrist blades that the The Predator used were laying in the small rectangular box.

"For now they just made from steel but if the experiment proves successful we will cover them with adamantium, we are also designing a hook blade that will extend perpendicularly under them and will be able to rotate at a full 360 degrees do to several pieces of tech stolen from Stark Enterprises." Finished Rice with a smile matched by his superior.

"When do you plan to implant them?"

"I'm not particularly in a hurry, not until Kimura gives the green light that he is as obedient as a drone."

"Good, how is X-23 progressing?"

"Her combat training is progressing steadily, but she still needs time for her trail run. I'd say maybe six to seven months."

"Good, good."

'Crack!' What is the point? There is no hope of escape; every time I try to escape she is always there to stop me….

'Crack!' It hurts soooo much…I hope she doesn't cut one of my hands again, it re-grows but it still hurts so much.

"Will you try to run anymore shitstain?" she likes taunting me; she takes great pleasure in seeing me in paint. I so much want to jump up and twist her neck!...like that will ever happen…I quickly shook my head before she strikes me again and coughed up a little blood. The last rib she broke got lodged in my lung; it will heal…still hurts though…

"Good, now be nice and don't attack anymore personnel while I check on the little clone, if you do, I'll cut off all four of your limbs." I winced as I knew she would fulfill her treat and take great pleasure in it. "Oh come now, why the scared face? You're not afraid of a little pain are you?" she continued to taunt me as she kicked me in the gut one final time. "Doctor Kinney will be here soon to resume your studies so I want you on your best behavior shitstain!" she called out after her shoulder before she slammed the door to my cell shut.

I smiled; of all the people I have seen here so far, doctor Kinney is the kindest one. She's so nice to me all the time and she actually praises me! Her and Sensei, he is strict but kind. Though what bothers me is who are all three talking about. Who is this clone that Kimura always sneers about? Is she the same girl doctor Kinney and Sensei sometimes refer tot? X-23…wasn't it how doctor Kinney once called her? Another one like me…

_One month later._

"So Zander, is he ready?" Martin Sutter was currently standing in front of a large window that revealed a large circular room several meters under it. At the moment the large room was empty save for one blond haired, blue eyed boy with whisker marks on his cheeks who was standing a little way to the center in some black spandex clothes.

"More then enough to handle the current test, ok bring it up." Assured Zander Rice as he gave the command to a man who sitting in front of a computer who tipped something on his keyboard and the floor a dozen feet from the boy parted and a cage was lifted which contained a wolf who had several mechanical implants surgically integrated with the wolfs back.

A second later the cage opened and some sort of liquid flowed through a see-through rubber tube from the mechanical device on its back to somewhere in the back of its skull. The effects where instantaneous as the wolf howled in rage and lunged itself at the blond who quickly jumped back so far that he hit the wall behind him and to the shock of everyone observing, stuck to it, but before anyone could utter a single word the boys entire visage took upon a metamorphosis as his sapphire blue eyes turned a bloody red, glowing color and his teeth and nails elongated even further, before they were much buggier and sharper then a normal humans, now they choppers and claws respectfully.

Jumping lightly from the wall he fell in a crouch and began to use both his hands and feet to move closer as he and the enraged wolf began to circle each other slowly.

"Look at him Zander…he's a beast, a demon!" exclaimed Sutten with glee. "But why hasn't he showed such behavior towards Kimura?"

"Who knows? Maybe he instinctively knows that Kimura is stronger and therefore superior to him, or it could be any number of things, X-23 acts similarly, she as well has given up on resisting Kimura because she can't harm her. She-" he was cut off when both his subject and the enhanced wolf lunged with only murder on their minds.

The fight was short and brutal as the blond boy allowed the wolf to latch onto his collar bone as he used both his hands to gut the poor creature then dismember it in his rage. After his little temper tantrum was over the boy just stood up and stared blankly at the mass of flesh and bones that the surgically enhanced wolf now resembled as his wound completely closed itself, all had happened in less then twenty seconds…

"He is perfect…And to think we will only be improving on that…" whispered Sutter.

"Imagine the possibilities after he undergoes the operation." said Rice.

"He will be unstoppable."

"Indeed…and I have just the perfect codename for him, DX…Demon-X."

'Snikt.' They did another experiment without anesthetic or whatever one of the doctors called it, doctor Kinney said it dulled pain. I really wanted those anesthetics…'Snikt.' Another two months had passed since they first…tested me. There had been several more tests after that one which I passed as well. 'Snikt.' Is this supposed to be a prize or something? Do they think I am good enough to be given these weapons, or do they think I am too weak and I need these things to help me? 'Snikt.'

The blond was staring with great interest at his newest acquisition. Given the speed at which he regenerated the sergeants gave up on using conventional methods and instead programmed the entire operation into a robot that simply drilled right through his flash and bone and forcefully implanted the metal claws into the boy's forearms. The boy was in unimaginable pain.

Now he had two pairs of double claws that exit between the knuckles of his index and middle finger, and his ring finger and pinkie. But that was not all, nestled between the two wrist blades was another hook-like blade. Though it had the same jagged design as the other two, this one was curved forward and resembled one mean looking mini-scythe.

'Snikt.' Knowing his…what where they even to him? He knew that Kimura was his handler but what would the others be? His masters...? Most likely…so knowing that his master would surely test him again he decided to get a feel for the pain. 'Snikt.' Maybe if he did it for a long enough time, the pain would dull to only a twinge in the back of his mind, but until then… 'Snikt.'

This was the worst punishment to date. I knew it was foolish, I shouldn't have done it but…there was this small glimmer of hope…was, not any more…I had once again attacked her when she wasn't looking and had caught her by surprise but it ultimately ended in failure.

My punishment…I want to cry every time I think about it. She had decided to test the limits of my healing factor and had hanged me by my wrists on a chain but not before she had stripped me. She started with my feet, poring kerosene on them then lighting them on fire, then my things, my waist, my torso and finally my head and arms. Each time when she moved up she pored some extra so she could cover all that she had previously burned and was patient enough to wait for my healing factor to regenerate my skin before she pulled a match. It hurt sooo much, especially when my eyes melted inside my skull. That had to be the worse. Suffice to say, I never tried to escape again. Not for a long time atleast…

_Several months later._

"So tell me Zander, how did the bonding process go?" asked Sutten as he read through some documents that were laying on his desk.

"Perfect and there hasn't been any incidents involving DX ever since that particularly harsh punishment Kimura dished out."

"Don't you think she went a bit overboard with that one?" Sutten looked up from the paper he was reading to look at Rice with a raised eyebrow.

"We were wondering how to test the limit of his healing factor anyway and she was careful not to go too overboard and endanger the subject."

"That is good to hear, how long do you estimate before we can field test him? I already have X-23's first target that will introduce her to our clientele." Said Sutten as he took a photograph and handed it to Rice.

"Ahhh, Presidential Candidate Greg Johnson, a good choice, high profile indeed. But are you sure it is wise to leak out the info that someone IS planning to assassinate him? For all we know S.H.I.E.L.D. or even The Avengers could be there?" Rice asked with a smile as he flipped through Greg Johnson's folder.

"Oh I'm sure she will do just fine."

"Of course." Rice kept smiling even as he exited Sutten's office.

"When are you planning to introduce DX to X-23?" asked Doctor Sarah Kinney as she watched DX during his firearms practice.

"I was thinking after we field test him, then maybe giving them tandem training so they could become used to each other." said Sutten smiling.

"Speaking of his field test." said Rice as he just had entered the observation room. "I've picked up the perfect target." He handed a folder to Sutten who began flipping through it. "Several Senators will be throwing a gala in Congressman Hudson's villa on the coast of Upper State New York. Families, security and staff over two hundred people all in all." finished Rice as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Reading the files for several more minutes Sutten nodded slowly several times. "Do it." Was all he said as he returned the folder to Rice and turned back to watch as DX pepper his target with automatic fire from a standard M-16.

Several hours later DX was taken out of his cell and escorted under heavy guard to an armory where he was outfitted with his mission clothes. A pair of black spandex pants and a shirt that only covered to his biceps was what he was going to wear along with a pair of knee high boots that looked slightly bulky. In addition he was given a full set of minor gadgets that he had been thought to use.

He had been briefed on the mission before head so all that was left to get going.

_Several hours later._

After using a jet to get from Canada to New York DX and his handling team had boarded a chopped from their base in the state of NY and were now two miles from the target building.

"Listen up, from the moment we drop you off to the moment we hightail out of here you have exactly one hour. If you're late even one second were dusting off without you, got it?" explained the commander as he handed the blond teen a watch that showed exactly one hour.

Looking up at him, DX nodded and strapped the offered watch to his left wrist while donning a pair of goggles which had two little, round, red glowing lenses that would be showing everything the soldier of the 21st century would need to see, from tactical data to infra red, night and heat vision to a tactical 3D map of the target area. They had it all.

The chopper reached the landing point in several minutes which was only about a mile away from the target building, any closer and the security might be tipped off, ruining the entire operation before it began. The pilot lowered the aircraft and landed smoothly, not a second later DX shot out through the passenger compartment and dashed through the night.

The mansion was obviously a summer retreat do to the lack of security that would normally be present on such a big event meaning that infiltrating the mansion would come down to sneaking past several bored private security guards. No challenge.

Crawling up the wall to the second floor he climbed through one of the windows after he easily cut the glass with one of his claws. Once in, he stealthily moved through the corridors of the second floor heading for the security center of the house.

Pressing his back to the wall he walked slowly down the dark corridors before he froze in place as a door opened directly in front of him and a boy roughly around his age, though slightly younger exited a room. Thinking quickly and ruthlessly he pounced the younger child who was unable to resist him resulting in both of them falling to the ground back into the room. Grabbing the sides of his head, DX snapped the boy's neck with one quick movement. Jumping to his feet he slammed the door behind him and looked up to see that at least another dozen kids around his age and younger were staring at him with wide eyes.

DX contemplated his next course of action for only a second before his stood strait and let his arms dangle at his sides. 'Snikt!'

"Did you hear something?" asked a blond well built man dressed in a tuxedo as he glanced at the ceiling.

"Bah, it's just the kids having fun Steve, ahhh, when we were young-" laughed a much older and rounder man with pudgy face but was cut off by the first.

"We were stupid. I still can't believe sixty years passed like that Congressman Hudson."

"For Gods sake Steve, it's SAM. Were friends, old war vets and we call each other by our first names."

"Of course Sam, I guess it just slipped, you know me." He chuckled along his old war time comrade and friend.

"But of course, Captain America, the image of etiquette and good behavior. Tell me, will any of your friends from The Avengers be joining us tonight?" questioned the older looking of the two.

"Tony will be arriving in about half an hour or less but the others had work and other responsibility's, you understand I'm sure." answered Steve Rogers, Captain America with a small smile.

"I'm really grateful that you came Steve, it means a lot." said Hudson in a quiet voice.

"Anytime Sam and…there is a secondary reason for my attendance." Replied Steve in an equally quiet voice as he took another sip of his champagne.

"Yes…Greg was a good man, he would have made a great president-" but before he could continue the power went off without any warning making some people panic.

"Stay here Sam; I'll check with the security guards on the second floor." said Steve as he used the little moonlight available to climb the stairs to the second floor. Once there he walked to the opposite end of the large mansion and knocked on door where the security center was located once he reached it. No answer, strange…he knocked again and still no answer. Knitting his eyebrows he grabbed the handle and twisted it only to find it jammed, frowning he quickly took a step backwards and hurled himself at the door which gave way under his super strength. Shock quickly took over Steve Rogers as he stared wide eyed at the corpses of the security guards strewn across the floor, four people, each with his throat cut open.

Taking a step backwards, Steve exited the dark room and found himself back into the moonlight lit hallway and then screaming began. A second later he was running at top speed down the corridors.

Pushing himself to his limit, Steve drove shoulder first into the door and rowed down the staircase into the dark room which by now was, much to Steve's fear, deathly silent, body's strewn across the expensive carpets, all was quiet before a woman's scream pierced the darkness form an adjacent room until it was silenced a second later. Snapping himself out of the macabre trance he had entered, Captain America sprinted out of the room nearly tripping on several occasions into a body before he entered a corridor and caught a glimpse of someone's foot around a corner.

Sprinting even faster, Steve rounded the same corner and ran down another hallway after a small figure that just crashed through a window followed closely by the Avenger. Giving chase through the back yard of the mansion, his sharp eyes snapped to the side for just a moment before Steve concentrated and threw himself in a row, grabbing a round river stone that was part of the gardens decoration and hurled it at the mystery assassin the moment he rolled to a crouch.

The egg-like stone flew through the air and impacted squarely with the back of the assassins head making him fall forward into a roll and a one-eighty turn that allowed Steve to see the face of the mystery assassin for the first time. And when he saw it, he couldn't help but gasp as he gazed at the still roundish face.

"Just a kid…" he mumbled as he watched the preteen stand up, knees bent and, spread and the older man was sure that he was glaring at him from under the goggles that covered half his face. 'Snikt.' Steve couldn't believe his eyes when two pairs of very, very mean looking claws extend from the boys knuckles. "Just like her…" he mumbled again as the boy launched himself at the Captain who quickly snapped into action as well by ducking the double slash and delivering a shoulder tackle to the gut making both of them fall to the ground with the older blond pinning the younger with his body and strength.

"Who sent you?!" shouted Captain America as rage was etched on his face which quickly turned into shock when the boys knee was imbedded in his groin.

Pushing the advantage, the boy was able to roll from under the older man and get back into a fighting position just as Steve jumped into a crouch, one hand still holding his private area.

Not wasting any more time, the boy rushed again and slashed with vigor though it was obvious that the older man was faster the young assassin but by only a little for if Steve was just a moment slower he would have been cut real bad and he had no illusion that if someone made a copy of his friend and teammate Wolverine that they wouldn't give him the signature adamantium claws.

Rushing again, the boy slashed at Steve who ducked making a big mistake as the boy jumped with one foot on his knee and spun backwards delivering a strong kick for his age to the older mans chin.

Stumbling back Steve flipped back to his feet just in time to catch both the child's arms which he crossed at his wrists while he lifted him in the air. Brining the boy only inches from his face Captain America was about to say something when the skin between thumb and index finger was cut to the bone as a pair of scythe like claws jutted out of the boys wrists forcing the Avenger to release him resulting in a drop kick to the solar plexus, driving the air from Steve's lungs and making him fall to the ground again. This time however before he could defend himself a trio of gunshots thundered out of the security guards gun and nailed the boy in the shoulder, collar bone and right lung making him lurch backwards before the preteen spun on his foot and took of in a sprint.

"Not so fast pipsqueak!" roared a green skinned woman as she rushed past the still downed Captain America.

"Steve! Are you alright?!" shouted Tony Stark as he sprinted across the grass to help his downed friend.

"I'll live...did you have to shoot him?"

"I didn't shoot him Steve and by the look of things there wasn't any alternative, who is that boy?!" questioned the Iron Man as he helped the blond man to his feet.

"The one who is responsible for the massacre…" said Steve with a monotone voice.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Tony. "He killed all these people…?"

"Are there any survivors Tony?"

"No Steve, I'm sorry. He hacked into the security network and initiated a security lockdown, baring all the doors before the killed the power."

"I…see." Was the only thing that Steve Rogers could say as he mentally beat himself for another failure he had allowed to occur on his watch.

"Do you think there is a connection between this and Johnson's murder?"

"_No…I'm certain of it."_

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" bellowed She-Hulk as she continued to chase me through the woods to the extraction point. The moment I was shot and forced to flee the scene I had radioed the chopped to start up, I had lost count of the time and it is just now that I realize that I have less then a minute to go and one of The Avengers is chasing…no gaining on me fast. I don't think I'll make it…

"_You have less then thirty seconds DX! We are hovering over the__cliff; you'll have to make a running jump!"_

I didn't answer, I didn't dare to. Had I told them that She-Hulk was on my tail they would have been miles away by now.

"This is your last warning! If you stop now I won't beat the crap out of you when I catch you!" must run faster, must run faster, must run faster, MUST…RUN…FASTER!

Unknown to DX as he was chanting in his mantra in his head, his body had began to glow with a slight red light as wisps of pure energy began to gather around his feet. Jennifer Walters a.k.a. She-Hulk was a bit freaked out by this, although she didn't lack confidence in the fact that she would not only catch the boy but subdue him, she couldn't help but be a tiny bit nervous since the first time she saw the boy was when he was about to deliver a finishing blow on her fellow Avenger Captain-freekin-America and his claws reminded her of Wolverine which was enough to make her nervous to begin with. So yeah, she was cautious and now just a little worried.

At that moment the two runners exited the small forest surrounding the mansion and entered a small field that ended at a vertical drop cliff that ended in the waters below and off the edge of that vertical drop hovered a chopper.

'Shit...' thought Jennifer as she pushed everything she got into her legs in an attempt to catch the boy.

…Six…

'Shit!'

...Five…

'Move faster!'

…Four…

'Just a little more damn it!'

…Three…

'C'MON!'

…Two…

"GOTCHA!" a heavy hand suddenly fell on his shoulder. 'NO!'

…One…'Klang!' "We got 'em! We got 'em! Get us out of here NOW!" shouted the commander as he helped DX climb into the passenger compartment of the chopper.

"How the FUCK did you do that!" he shouted in DX's ear the moment the boy was strapped to his seat.

"I…don't know…"

Jennifer was stupefied, one moment she had the boy's shoulder in an iron grip and the second she is coughing up dust as the kid suddenly disappeared and reappeared an inch before he slammed himself into the choppers landing gear.

"Ahhh fuck…" claws, healing factor and now super speed. Jennifer could only tilt her head to the sky with her hands on her hips and groan hard. 'Steve is gonna be pissed…And the punk made me ruin not only my stiletoes but my designer dress too! I'm gonna PUMMEL HIS LITTLE HEAD WHEN I CATCH HIM!' she fumed as she walked back to the scene of the crime…massacre…

_The next day, back at The Facility._

"And there you have it gentlemen, after the success of X-23, our newest operative, DX, is ready and waiting for an assignment. The bidding will begin at One hundred and fifty million dollars." Concluded Sutter with a smile as the various heads of criminal and terrorist organizations began to up one another to see who will be able to gain the services of an assassin that could take out two hundred people under the nose of Captain America, beat him in a one on one fight and then evade capture from another Avenger and escape. Oh yes, Sutter was definitely having a good day as he watched the price jump to over two hundred million dollars curtsy of Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime. Oh yes indeed…Sutter was definitely having a good day.

"DX…" spoke doctor Sarah Kinney as she entered the boys holding cell. Hearing her voice and his designation, the blue eyed blond lifted his head and looked at her strait in the eye.

"There have been some changes, from now you will have training sessions with X-23." hearing 'X-23' made DX tilt his head to the side in confusion. 'So I will finally meet the girl doctor Kinney was talking about but for now he needed to know.'

"Doctor Kinney…" the black haired woman flinched a little hearing his monotone voice. "What happened to Sensei?" he saw as clear as day that she was nervous.

"He…had an accident." Ah…he guessed that here, an accident meant that he was dead. His eyes took a downcast look but he nevertheless took the woman's outstretched hand and allowed for her to guide him out. He had someone to meet after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, Faves, and Follows; it really makes a guy happy. So here is Chapter2 for all you patient readers.**

**I do not own Naruto, Marvel Comics, or the Original idea for this story. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Stan Lee, and fanfiction's very own Dusel.**

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2: Rise.**

From the moment he saw her he just knew that they would get along, it was like…instant chemistry, they were both prodigy's at what they were thought to do – killing people. And yet he liked X-23, he enjoyed her company and he was sure that the feeling was mutual and the feeling was…nice. It had been a year since the Facility started sending them on missions, weather solo or the two of them together and they had spent almost every moment outside their cells in each other's company.

His moment of reminiscence however cost him and he was quickly flipping backwards as a kick curtsey of the younger, raven haired girl caught him under the chin. Using the backwards momentum of the blow he flipped three times and landed in a crouch.

Slowly the corners of his mouth twitched upwards, the same smile could be seen on X-23's face as well as they both leaped into action once more. While the now ten year old girl was more flexible and agile do to her lithe form, speed, power and lighting fast reactions went to him so it wasn't much of a battle to see who was better since that was obvious, it was rather more of their way of having fun.

In a room overlooking the one in which the two children were training stood a woman with raven black hair, emerald green eyed and features not too dissimilar from the young girl that was just caught in midair and pinned to the mat. Doctor Sarah Kinney watched fondly with a smile as the two kids enjoyed each other's company. Though it still pained her that the meaning of 'fun' for the kids was fighting each other it was still something. Her smile however quickly turned into a frown as Zander Rice, surgical head of project X-23 and head of project DX strode into the training dojo and called both living weapons to his side. She knew very well what that meant – The target was too high profile for one of the two to be able to complete it within the given parameters, translation - there would be too many people to kill to be certain that only one will be able to silence them fast enough, hence both of them would be sent, with a discount even…

* * *

_Two years later._

I don't understand what happened, more like…I don't understand why I did what I did...

A couple of days ago Kimura punished X-23 in front of me because she failed a mission. I had been brought out to meet a supposed intruder when she staggered into the base, her clothes full of bullet holes.

She taunted her in front of everyone but it was the moment she struck her in the face something happened, this was the first time I had seen Kimura actually strike X-23, she gloated about it lots of times but to see it…I just…I just…snapped…

I'm sure that currently they were debating whether or not to put me down permanently after I went berserk like that. I had charged Kimura with a burst of speed so fast that when I slammed her into the steel wall she slumped over my shoulder unconscious from the impact. Her skin may be indestructible but her insides weren't, she probably had a concussion do to the impact of her brain with her skull but I didn't care, the order to shoot had been given and there was no going back anymore. The more I fought on the more I became faster, stronger, tougher. I was a blur as I pounced the security guards and ripped them to shreds with my claws. Bullets were having a hard time penetrating my skin and those that did were usually at point blank and were quickly pushed back out as I continued to cut a swath through my opponents.

After only a couple of minutes there was only silence as I observed the red-orange flames that surrounded me begin to disappear, though they weren't like real flames, these flames were more…ethereal and they weren't harming me in any way though I did feel very warm.

Once they had disappeared I walked towards X-23 and offered her my hand which she took and stood up next to me. Still holding her hand I stood there at the spot, wondering what I should do. Less than a minute later doctor Kinney entered the large hanger and beckoned us to come to her. I looked down into X-23's eyes and nodded to her. That was three days ago and currently I'm wondering when Kimura will arrive to punish me.

"He shitstain!" speaking of her…"Guess what I got!" the large ninety liter barrel she rolled behind her read 'Kerosene'…I grit my teeth as hard as possible when she used a small pump to spray me from head to toe.

"I am gonna enjoy every fucking second of this." She took a matchstick and lit it. Not this time, I won't scream for her this time, she can burn me as long as she wants but I will NOT give her that pleasure.

* * *

X-23 was very confused. She could not make heads or tails of the events of the past week. She could not understand why had DX attacked Kimura and killed all the security officers. She was obviously the trigger since he went berserk seconds after Kimura struck her in an attempt to punish her for her 'failure'. But why had he done it…? Also why had doctor Kinney taken her to San Francisco to search for that girl, Megan, doctor Kinney's niece? And Rice? Why had he ordered her to assassinate the project head and his family and why…why had she spared the boy?

Although she didn't show it, X-23 was very, very confused and the more she thought about it, the more questions popped up and led her further away from the answers. But she knew one thing and that was that she needed to be ready for anything, she had to be alert, ready to jump into action at a moment's notice, she just had this feeling…and yet…she couldn't stop thinking about what DX had done, he had defended her, that much she knew, but what was this feeling she got when her thoughts drifted to him? She felt confusion towards his actions and wonder to his current predicament but most of all worry to his wellbeing. Was that it? Was she concerned for him?

Suddenly something very familiar happened as a sealed envelope slipped under the doors opening.

* * *

Sarah Kinney was running as fast as her legs could hold her as she descended another fleet of stairs that lead to the most secure holding cells in the facility. Once down the room she was looking for was just a few meters away and she quickly began to dial the release code.

Once the door snapped open with a hiss she choked on the stagnated and putrid smell of burned flash. Swallowing the bile that had climbed in her mouth she ran to the chained and shackled boy that was hanging of the ceiling, his wrists obviously broken do to the constant strain of the sixteen year old teen's weight and all clothes that he once wore were burned off leaving him naked as his flesh was a bright pink color indicating the strain that had been put on his healing powers.

Quickly lowering him to the ground where he sat still, she took off his restraints. Sarah cupped his face, bringing it up so she can stare into his eyes.

"DX…can you hear me?" she asked receiving a nod in return. "I have a mission for you…" she paused and he nodded again, indicating for her to continue. "Your mission is to kill anyone you encounter within the facility, medical staff, security guards, everyone. If you are able, rendezvous with X-23 and assist her, your missions are the same. Are you with me so far?" he nodded again as she helped him stand up, his healing factor had kicked in just several seconds ago and his skin had returned to its normal color.

"You have exactly…13:00 minutes to accomplish your mission, get out of the facility before the time is up or you will be caught in the blast wave of the bombs X-23 has set up. There is a pack of your clothes just outside." She was about to walk out when he grabbed her hand, stopping her. Turning around slowly she watched confused as he brought his closed right fist to his left hand and with one quick move of his claws he cut open the palm where he allowed some blood to pool up before he brought it up to Sarah's face and smeared it across her right cheek and hair. Wondering why he did that she was about to ask when he smiled at her while putting a finger to his mouth in a 'shhh' motion before tapping his nose several times and walking past her.

It took Sarah only several seconds to understand what DX had done; Zander had touched the same spot of her face several hours ago before he relieved her of her duties. And now…she couldn't help but shudder at the thought of what Laura would do to her had DX not washed away the Trigger Scent, he had saved her life…

* * *

The few guards that he encountered were nothing to him as he now typed away on one of the main computers in the facility. He always knew that an opportunity would arise that would allow him to escape, once he may have given up but that was before he realized that there was more to life then the metal walls, experiments and torture they put him through. And who could blame him? Do to the severe amnesia he had suffered he didn't even know what ninety percent of the things around him where, heck the first time he was let out in the sun he had asked 'What is that glowing thing?'…

Now he had a mission, one which he would gladly accomplish. It was time for him to get some revenge and the data he was currently downloading would be his first step to accomplishing it, not only would he bring down the other facility's that the organization possessed but if he had the chance, he would kill every single one of their clients, every single one that had hired him to kill for them.

He looked at his wrist watch and saw that he had about three minutes left, an escape plan already forming in his head.

"**KABOOM!"**

Sarah Kinney smiled as she watched both teens walk out of the front door of the building before it exploded in a spectacular ball of flames.

She was overjoyed that this was over and quickly rushed to meet the duo that were halfway to her. Though once she got close enough she raised an eyebrow at the fact that DX was carrying a body of one of the scientists over his shoulder and was about to ask him when he held up his hand and beckoned for her to follow him.

"DX, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I have a plan that will insure your escape." He simply said. "Follow me in a single line right behind me."

Looking at him confused for a second Sarah decided to go with the blonds plan and walked after X-23 right behind DX who was heading in the direction of the forest. Reaching the tree line he dumped the body next to the trunk of a tree and turned to the two females.

"This is as far as I go. You two will continue through the forest and then find a route to the nearest town while I stay here to cover your tracks and stall the search parties." He calmly explained.

"What?! I'm not leaving you here DX, if you stay here they may capture you!" exclaimed Sarah as she threw her arms at her sides.

"But you will be safe, better the two of you escape then risk all three of us being recaptured. If I stay here I will be able to buy you the time you need to put enough distance between here and you." He insisted as he out a bit more force into his voice. Conceding, Sarah took a step forward and gave him a hug which made him stiffen for a moment before returning it. "Thank you; I will never forget what you did for me today."

"You're welcome."

"We may never see each other again." She continued as she released him.

"I know…" he said quietly as she stepped in front of X-23 and after a moment looking her in the eyes he hugged her, which she gladly returned before he released her and said. "Goodbye-"

"Laura…" said Sarah as she cut him off mid-speech. "That is her name." She smiled down at her daughter and laid a hand on her head making the girl look at her in wonder.

"What a beautiful name…Goodbye Laura, I hope we meet again." He said as he stepped back. Looking at him for several seconds, Laura smiled as well. "I hope so too." Was all that she said before she turned around, took her mother's hand and lead her through the woods and to their freedom.

Looking at their retreating forms for several seconds he continued to smile before it disappeared from his face which went blank and emotionless before he turned to the lifeless body beside him. 'Snikt,' His plan was simple, the scientist that he just mutilated would make people think that the man was running from someone who chased him down, hence why he asked the two women to walk right behind him. Nodding to himself, DX turned to his left and sprinted through the snow, creating a trail that lead away from the two escapees.

'Right on queue…' he thought as he spotted a trio of choppers approaching. They would be on him in less than a minute... 'Snikt!' at least he wouldn't need to wait…

'Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta…' the sound of a machine gun echoed around the area as the soldiers attempted to slow me down, fools, I am in luck though. They had not been informed about just who the attacker was which gives me an advantage; otherwise they would have probably been using tranquilizer darts to subdue me which is probably one of the few tactics they can employ that would actually work.

"SHI-" one of them attempted to say before I decapitated him. Seconds later I plunged my claws into the torso of the last man of the six man squad. That was the last one on the ground too…now for the choppers. Picking up a McMillan TAC-50 sniper rifle which belonged to one of the men I gutted I took aim and shot one of the chopper pilots in the mouth, damn…I was aiming for the forehead…

Shooting down the two other choppers by eliminating the pilots I was sure that it was over…until an arrow stuck itself in my right shoulder blade making me drop the sniper rifle.

"Well, well, well. You're looking better than the last time I saw you D." I should have smelled her…of course; the wind was in my way and with the amount of fuel burning and blood spilled there was little chance for me to smell her…damn.

"You've been a really bad boy DX and when I get you into your new cell, you would wish I set you on fire again!" no more, no more will I listen to her taunts or suffer her torture…

"Kimura…" I turned around and faced her, **I**could feel the rage flowing from me in waves; my power was steadily surrounding me in a cocoon of solid energy. I could clearly see the fear and uneasiness in her posture, her eyes…and I just couldn't help but smile. "Here, now…I am going to kill you."

"Pfff, you tried that lots of times already, but I guess humiliating you one more time will be fun, as always." She retorted though I could still feel her fear. It was intoxicating.

I waited for a couple of more seconds to gather enough energy that will make me feel very comfortable and leapt at her, claws ready to rend. She didn't block, perfect. I struck again and again but it was to no avail as her skin was indestructible even to adamantium.

'Crunch!' And when she finally decided to retaliate she broke nose in one hit…figures, that didn't deter me though, the more the fight dragged on the more power I gathered, the energy that surrounded me acted like a shield and she knows it.

She is good, we both are. Me and my healing powers and adamantium laced claws and she with her indestructible skin. We could go on like this for hours, days…if she had the stamina which she doesn't! There! She isn't fast enough to jump over my leg sweep neither does she have the strength to do it so she falls flat on her back and doesn't get up.

"Not so tough now are you Kimura?" taunting will only make me drop to her level; I know it, but honestly? It doesn't matter, we're both monsters and monsters are on the same level.

"Fuck you D, I may be down but you can't kill me! You know it!" I can smell it; she's keeping a front on. We've been at it for hours now and there have been no reinforcements, the brass either doesn't know what's happening here or they're too afraid to come anywhere near me and she knows that too. No one will come to help her; she is all alone…with me…

"You know Kimura, when I first came here I didn't even know who I was, what I was, heck I didn't even know my NAME! Still don't, but at least I've found something about what I am. You wanna know a secret? I'm someone who you should have never messed with."

"The Hell d's that mean shitstain!? You must finally be going retarded with all the head shots I gave you throughout the years!" she laughed loudly…damn her, even now that I am standing over her she continues to taunt me! No matter…

"It means that I will kill each and every one of the people who work for the Main Facility, I will hunt you all down and murder you with my own hands and I've already started. Now hold still, this will hurt like a bitch!" I grinned at her as the energy surrounding me receded and gathered into the palm of my right hand as I knelt next to her as she began to struggle to no avail.

"What'dja do ta me shitstain!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"I let louse something that has been locked within me for a long time, only a tiny smidgen of it to keep you in place, can you feel it? The bloodlust? The fear? It leaves a bitter taste at the back of your mouth doesn't it? And this…" I hovered my glowing hand over her face. "Is something I have just recently learned." I smiled at her for one last time before I covered her face with my palm and applied pressure.

Her screams were like music to my ears as my fingertips sunk under skin and muscle and gripped at her skull; securing a tight hold over it I tugged back and in a flash of red light Kimura's skull, along with her lower jaw was gripped between my fingers.

"If you are still alive Kimura, I would just like to tell you that I do know what I am, I have been what you made me, a demon, both figuratively and literally, that's right, I'm a regular Hell spawn, now goodbye Kimura, oh and…I'll hold on to this for now," I held the skull above the mass of flesh that was her head and smiled. "You don't mind do you? No? Good." I stood up and walked away from her body, not caring if she was dead or alive, her bleach white skull secure under my arm. Though…should I return and finish her off? Should I just keep walking? Oh, a grenade, it must have fallen off her harness when we fought, how…convenient…Die you fucking bitch! I gave in…doesn't matter, I stuffed the grenade down that bitches mouth and pulled the pin. Chances are her skin will hold the blast in…making mush of her internal organs. Goodbye Kimura, hope you rot in pieces, you deserve it.

* * *

_Two and a half years later, New Your City._

'Knock, knock, knock.'

'Now who could that be?' thought a raven haired, emerald eyed woman as she walked towards the front door of her flat.

'Knock, knock, knock.'

"Yes, yes. Who is it?" she questioned as she looked through the spyglass.

"Doctor Kinney? It is me." Answered a voice from the hallway belonging to a young man with shoulder length blond hair wearing goggles and dressed in black clothes.

"Oh my…DX is that you?!" Sarah Kinney quickly unlocked her front door and stood before the now grown up figure smiling, a small smile soon formed on the blond as they both embraced each other.

"Oh God, I thought I'd never see you again. How did you find us?!" she quickly asked as she released him and beckoned him inside.

"It wasn't easy; in fact I got a lead on you only after I took out a branch of the Facility in San Francisco." He answered as he took of the goggles he wore and stuffed them in his jacket.

"Yes, we had a rather unpleasant encounter with them there, my sister will probably never forgive me for that one…" said Sarah as she hugged herself and lead the blond inside the apartment's kitchen. "But we were able to outsmart them. But wait…does that mean we've been compromised?!" she finished the last part with panic in her voice.

"No." He held up his hand sin a soothing manner in an attempt to calm her down. "You have not been compromised, the information I acquired was a list of known flights that have gone from San Francisco to other major cities in the USA that you might have boarded. Of them all, New York made the most sense, with the amount of Super Human activity in the city any attempt by the Facility will draw too much unwanted attention." He explained as he took a sip from the orange juice he was given. "How have you been fairing the past two years doctor Kinney? How is Laura?"

"Please, call me Sarah and if you must be all formal Mrs. Kinney will do. I'm not a doctor anymore. Well not the kind of doctor I was before, now I'm just a civilian doctor."

"Don't people recognize you?"

"That is why wigs have been invented D…I'm sorry…this is awkward…" mumbled Sarah as she attempted to find the words she needed.

"No Mrs. Kinney, I still can't remember my name." said DX as if reading her very mind.

"So…you still want me to call you DX? That is a designation, not a name. If you would like…" she let the unspoken offer hanging.

"No thank you Mrs. Kinney…I have been remembering things…memories that are not mine, or I think they are not mine."

"What kind of things Dee?"

"Dee?" questioned the blond as he raised an eyebrow.

"I won't keep calling you DX, I think Dee is a good compromise." she gave him a wink and smiled warmly. Rolling it around a couple of seconds he smiled back and nodded lightly.

"So about these things, well…" he trailed off. "A demonstration would be better." He stood from his seat at the kitchen table and walked to the nearest wall with Sarah right behind him. Breathing softly in a rhythm for several seconds he lifted his right hand and bit his lower lip as he concentrated his energy into it. After a second the palm of his hand took on an orange-yellow glow, nodding once he laid his palm on the wall and discharged the energy into it.

Sarah could hardly believe her eyes as the solid wall suddenly turned to jelly as light ripples from DX's hand coursed through its length. She was about to voice her astonishment when the blond turned to her and offered his hand which she took after a second of hesitation which turned into panic as DX walked forward THROUGH the still rippling wall and dragged her with him! Sarah was about to scream when she found herself on the other side and in her living room.

"I have several other such abilities though they all need for me to make contact by touch and concentrate so it isn't very combat effective…yet." DX explained as he waved his hand in front of the wall which immediately stopped rippling and became solid once again.

"…Wow…I never believed in magic before…" she spluttered as she stared at him with widened eyes.

"Magic? Not a very appropriate name for some of the things I can do but it will have to work. Now tell me Mrs. Kinney, how is Laura doing?"

'Click.' "Oh, why don't you ask her yourself?" Sarah smiled at him while he turned around to see who had entered the flat through the front door, only to see the form of a fifteen year old girl with features quite similar to Sarah's except the choice of clothes – Leather skirt, boots and jacket.

Wordlessly DX approached the younger girl and stood a couple of feet from her before he slowly lifted his right hand and laid it upon her left cheek and holding it there for several seconds before he fully embraced the girl, something which Laura returned whole-heartedly.

Watched from behind them Sarah's smile broadened as she watched the two teen's bond with each other.

_Later that night._

After dinner DX, Sarah and Laura were sitting around the living room, the blond re-telling them his activities in the past two and a half years.

"So after I took down the fifth Facility in San Francisco I found myself at a dead end. I did not find any more information on more Facility's when I raided the San Francisco branch so when I found that information about you, I decided to come and find you."

"Where are your possessions? I'm sure you didn't come here with only the clothes you currently wear." questioned Laura as she folded her knees to her chest on the couch she was sitting.

"In the van parked out in front. I have a few spare sets of clothes, several sets of uniforms I use on missions and a lot of weapons and technology plundered from both Facility bases, A.I.M. hideouts and Hydra sleeper cells. That and several billion dollars I was able to steal from them, all in a Swiss bank account."

"Wow…" said Sarah bluntly. "So what now? If you've really hit a dead end…what does that mean? That there are no more Facility's?"

"Doubtful…though that gives us time to relax and prepare for the future. We should fi-" '**KABOOM!'**

The loud explosion drew all three of them to the balcony where one could see the Avengers Mansion, further insurance on Sarah's part. Using almost all the money she had she had bought a top floor flat near the one place in New York with the lowest crime rate. The problem however was that the Avengers Mansion was currently in flames.

"This does not bode well…" muttered Laura as she could clearly see that combat was taking place on the grounds of Avengers HQ.

_Two months later._

It had been two months since the madness that occurred on the ground of the Avengers Mansion and the subsequent death of many of the greatest super heroes of New York, heroes like Clint Burton "Hawkeye" and The Vision. All of which was caused by insanity that the Scarlet which had succumbed to.

Realizing that the security plan that Sarah had relayed was now compromised do to the disbandment of the Avengers the three of them had begun to prepare for the worst using all the technology DX, or Dee as both females had now started calling him, was able to bring with him when he first came to New York.

Luckily for them the apartment they were now sharing was on the top of a twenty story building so one of the rooms had a direct stairway to the attic where most of the high tech and weapons were stored. After some mishaps and failures, they had been able to rig up an A.I.M. monitoring device that they now used to eavesdrop on the police from time to time…or S.H.I.E.L.D., though listening in on them was risky since the device was only experimental and although it worked well enough to allow them to listen in on chatter from the secret organization undeterred or tracked, they didn't want to screw up and bring S.H.I.E.L.D. down on their heads so they agreed to spy on them ONLY when things were really going downhill in New York.

At the moment, while Sarah was still working in the nearby hospital, DX was waiting for Laura to finish up at the local school so he could escort her home like he did every day. He had to wait for only a couple of minutes before the school bell rang and the students left for their homes. A minute later Laura came walking out though for some reason she was staring at the backs of a group of three boys, DX had seen them many times, they were three friends it would seem, though why was Laura staring at them so hard bewildered him.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked her the moment she reached him, still staring at the backs of the three boys.

"There is something wrong Dee…" she answered cryptically, though he knew she would explain everything in a couple of seconds. "The tall blond boy with the earrings is Theodore Altman, the brunette is William Kaplan and the bald African-American is Eli Bradley. They are good friends though Eli's scent has changed, before it was normal but two days ago when I was close I smelled MGH on him." She concluded as she began to walk after them, DX right at her side.

"So why are you so interested in him?" he asked as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.

"The name Bradley sounded familiar so I looked it up at the public library during lunch break and I found that Eli's grandfather is Isaiah Bradley."

"The black Captain America, I remember him being mentioned during our briefings of the Avengers and their past back in the…" he trailed off not wanting to remember that part of his life.

"Precisely and it is very suspicious that the grandson of a Super Soldier is taking Mutant Growth Hormone."

"Maybe he wants to follow in his grandfather's footsteps."

"Perhaps, though I have observed that his, Theodore and William's muscles are quite tense indicating they were working out hard these past few days, something that I haven't seen in them since I first saw them, also they are showing signs of exhaustion, all is quite suspicious." She explained as she looked up at him.

"So they either want to play hero…"

"Or villain." She concluded.

"Still, why are we following them?" the corners of his mouth twitched upwards as Laura tried to find the right words.

"You have been taking down branches of anti-mutant organizations all over the city these past two months, seems to me like you want to be a hero as well." She smirked at him while he rolled his eyes.

"So you just want to do the right thing and make sure those three aren't up to no good, is that it?"

"Yes."

"Ok." He shrugged his shoulders. "You need to practice anyway, trailing properly is hard." This time they both smirked as they continued to shadow the three friends. If they only knew to what their actions would lead they MAY have thought of reconsidering…but that wasn't how they did things. Both teens were deeply scarred by their experience at the Facility but their friendship gave them a means to escape from their demons. As Sarah had pointed once when they had an argument over some of the tech they were installing, they were both headstrong and stubborn, never backing down. Problem is…these qualities are a blessing but in most cases, they are a pain many would wish they didn't have to deal all the time.

**And that's a wrap! Stay tuned for more adventures in next issue! I will try to have the next Chapter out by Sunday, But don't hate me to badly if I don't. Until next time.**

**Exit stage Kurokitsune17**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**Ya, so sorry about taking forever on updating this. I really did intend to update when I said so but I sort of been busy whenever I felt like updating, and now I know why so many authors take time updating. Bringing yourself to update constantly is a bit difficult. So since it has been so long how about a short recap of the story so far: **

**After DX (Naruto Uzumaki) met X-23, the two of them bonded quickly and formed an awkward friendship. After several more years as an assassin and killing many, many more people DX snapped when he saw Kimura strike X-23 as punishment for her 'failure' resulting in a severe punishment.**

**However Sarah Kinney, the mother of X-23 launched her plan resulting in the destruction of the Facility and allowing all three of them to escape and live their lives in freedom. DX chose to stay behind and killed Kimura with magic and later began a Crusade against the Facility and all its clients killing hundreds if not thousands of bad guys. Two and a half years later he found where the Kinney's were hiding and paid them a visit. The Same night however the Avengers got splattered and now two months later Laura discovered that several of her classmates are acting strangely so she coursed DX or Dee to help her investigate.**

**P.S. I do not own marvel comics or naruto in any way, shape, or form. Thank you and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: New kids on the block!**

"Who the FUCK are the Young Avengers?" shouted J. J. Jamison as he slammed the newly printed newspaper on his desk. "Ms. Jones, you've read Ms. Farrell's article?" he asked brunette sitting in front of him.

"Yeah, but I-"

"Then you know that last night, six kids dressed up like junior Avengers showed up out of nowhere and saved a dozen people from a fire in midtown." interrupted her J.J.J. as he began to flip through the newspaper showing the two women the pictures printed in it. "Witnesses claim Thor Junior had lighting powers…That Iron Kid's armor was more advanced then Iron Man's…That teen-Hulk was very polite…Lieutenant America was, according to Farrell here, extremely bossy and Wolverine's kids had claws to match and entered the blaze numerous times to bring out survivors out from environments that would deter firemen. And not to mention that the blond one actually came out with half his face in flames which he put out and continued like nothing had happened."

"That Lieutenant America told me to move like ten times." groaned Kat Farrell.

"Where were you?" asked the long haired brunette, Jessica Jones.

"In his face, asking him questions." was the calm reply.

"While he was trying to put out a fire?" the brunette asked in disbelief.

"What's your point?"

"The point is." Interrupted them J.J.J. "Nobody knows who they are, where they came from, or why they're here. That's where WE come in." he looked at them sternly.

"By the time tomorrow's newspaper goes to bed, you ladies will have found exactly WHO these kids are and what right do they have to call themselves "Young Avengers"!

"Um…Jonas." Farrell raised her hand to gain her bosses attention.

"Yes, Kat?"

"They didn't exactly call themselves the Young Avengers. I did."

"You did it? Why?"

"I used a question mark. "Young Avengers?" It was a question." She tried to defend herself.

"Actually…they're not." piped up Ms. Jones as she looked at a picture of the Captain America wanabe. "That is not Captain America's uniform, it's been modified but its Bucky's!" she exclaimed.

"You're right. The military jacket, the domino mask. It is Bucky." Confirmed J.J.J..

"So these kids are the Avengers new sidekicks?" asked Kat as she continued to look at the pictures of the 'Young Avengers'.

"The Avengers Disbanded, there are no Avengers, these kids are probably a bunch of super powered fans." scoffed the brunette.

"How do you know that?" questioned J.J.J. as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I know Captain America. And he would never put another kid's life in danger. Never." insisted Ms. Jones more forcefully.

"You know Captain America?" questioned her college Kat as the next several minutes for Ms. Jones turned into Hellish embarrassment as she was introduced to the horrors of the internet and her own fan clubs.

* * *

"So what's your next move? Contact what's left of the Avengers?" asked Kat as the two women strolled out of the "Daily Bugle".

"I'll try, but I'm not as connected as Jonah…thinks…" she ended lamely as two figures she never expected to meet in this specific place or time came gliding down towards her.

"Jessica Jones?" asked none other than Captain America himself as he was holding tight to his friend, Iron Man, Tony Stark.

"Hey Jess, how are you?"

"Uh…" Jessica on the other hand was at a loss for words.

"Sorry to just show up like this but we need to talk." continued Captain America.

"Um…I guess, but where?" after a little help from Iron Man the three of them flew off to one of the skyscrapers rooftops so they could talk freely.

"So the kids aren't yours?" questioned Jessica.

"No."

"The Maria Stark Foundation doesn't have enough money to fund an Adult team of Avengers, let alone a junior one."

"Did you notice the Bucky thing?" continued the brunette.

"We did. I'm sure these kids mean well but… Wolverine's blond mini-me and the girl…those two are bad news." explained Cap as Jessica rose an eyebrow at him indicating for him to continue his explanation. "I hope I'm wrong but with those claws and healing powers I'm sure those two were the ones responsible for the assassination of Presidential Candidate Greg Johnson and a good friend of mine, Congressman Samuel Hudson."

"What?!" exclaimed Jessica wide eyed.

"That is why it's imperative to find them and shut them down, I hope with all my heart that those two are no longer the same kids that committed those and God knows how many more murders but one humanitarian act wont clean their slate, they must be brought to answer for their crimes." concluded Captain America as he stared at Jessica with hard eyes.

"Ok but how exactly are you planning to do that?"

"We'll find them first and then talk to them. Hopefully we will be able to avoid violence."

"If they are mutants we'll contact the Xavier Institute."

"Well you can certainly try, but do you think they will listen? Are the two 'assassins' related to Wolverine in some way?"

"As far as we know, no…"

"Don't worry, they'll listen, all we need to do is find them."

"Good luck with that…" the two males could easily detect the sarcasm in her voice.

"It was good to see you Jess." Said Captain America as he took a firm grip of Iron Mans suit and waited for him to take off.

"Let us know if you find out anything!"called Tony Stark as he took off.

"Yeah…sure…" muttered Jessica as she watched the two heroes fly away.

* * *

Later that night the city that never sleeps actually had a reason not to sleep as five gunmen had crashed a wedding in St. Patrick's Cathedral and were holding over two hundred people as hostages.

As the lead gunman was gloating about the police's cooperation, one of the bridesmaids was not enjoying the entire situation for different reasons then the rest. She had black hair and blue eyes; she was dressed in a strapless purple dress and was currently acting as a live shield for the bride.

"The cops are letting them get away?" she asked in a hushed tone in obvious anger.

"Yes, Kate. That way WE get to walk away." whispered the bride in her ear.

"That's ridicules, there are only five of them and two hundred of us, we can take them!" she exclaimed louder than before.

"Yes but we have guns." said the head gunman as he pointed the gun at Kate who turned her head away. Unknown to them however…

"We should just bust through the window." muttered a teen dressed in something resembling a military uniform – black jacket and white pants with red striped on their sides with a sock mask on his head.

"Yeah Patriot, you're buying it though and lets not forget how expensive one of these things are." retorted a brunette teen with a winged circlet, red scarf around his neck and a large wooden staff.

"This is no time to argue guys, we need to take them down, now!" exclaimed a green skinned man…teen as his voice would indicate with lots of earrings.

"DX, do you have a spell that could help us?" questioned a teen wearing an armor similar yet seemingly more advanced then Iron Mans the color was different as well, whereas Iron Man's was red and yellow, this armor was red and silver.

"Actually, I have just what we need." replied a young blond man wearing a tight, sleeveless, spandex bodysuit that only went to his biceps, bulky black boots that reached his knees and a pair of high tech goggles.

"I know what you mean." Voiced the only girl of the group who was wearing a black and grey, sleeveless bodysuit, knee high boots and mask that covered only her eyes as she un-strapped her backpack and took out several ropes and secured them to the roof while her teammate gathered energy into his hand which he discharged on contact with the rosette window which began to ripple like liquid.

"It's show time." said the blond while smiling.

The atmosphere inside the cathedral had gotten tenser by the second as the lead gunman was still holding his firearm at Kate's head until four ropes suddenly dropped from the roof and as everyone looked up, six figures literally BURST through the rosette window as if it was liquid.

"Now that's entering in style!" shouted a green skinned teen as he jumped off the rope and body-slammed one of the hostage takers.

"We need to disarm them!" shouted the only girl of the six-pack as she did a cartwheel away from the bystanders as to avoid the incoming gunfire and insure that no one would get accidentally shot.

"Then we'll just have to take away their guns…with a little magnetism!" exclaimed the armored teenager as he extended both his hands and in a flash of purple all the guns were stuck to his armor which allowed Patriot to disable another gunman with a well-aimed throwing star to the shoulder.

Several bolts of lightning suddenly struck one of the felons as he rattled do to the electric attack that was sent at him by the teen with the winged circlet and staff.

"DROP IT!" shouted the green skinned teen at another of the gunmen who nearly pissed himself and quickly obliged with the demand. "Huh. That wasn't so bad."

"Trust me, it gets worse!" shouted the same man as he pulled a knife and went for a stab but he didn't get to that point as his knife was cut in three pieces by a pair of very wicked looking serrated claws. "For you." Said DX as he jumped in the air and nailed the thug in the chin with a rising kick.

"Nice!" exclaimed the brunette boy as he distracted himself for a second which cost him greatly as one of the gunmen slugged him in the jaw, sending him crashing into his green skinned teammate, sending both of them spawning to the ground. At the same time the armored teenager was attempting to put out a fire that was started accidentally by a lightning bolt.

Patriot wasn't having a better time either as one of the thugs had blindsided him while he was fighting another, but things quickly turned back around as DX and the only female on the team delivered a dropkick each, saving Patriot a lot of trouble.

"What are those super idiots trying to do?" exclaimed the bride as she watched the fight continue.

"I think they're the 'Young Avengers'." said Kate as she turned around to look at her friend with the corner of her right eye.

"Well, they're gonna get us all killed!"

"Not if I can help it…" muttered Kate as she took a few steps and knelt to take one of the guns."I'll take that, thanks." But she didn't get to it as the lead gunman was able to sneak away as his associates got pummeled and sneaked up on her. Suddenly the entire fight stopped as a loud 'BANG!' echoed thought the Cathedral.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we didn't come here to hurt anyone, but if we have to we will! Now then."

"Let the girl go!" exclaimed Patriot as the six 'Young Avengers' surrounded the hostage taker in a sort of crescent. While the others were attempting some rather harsh negotiations, DX's goggles caught a slight glimmer in Kate's hand making him smile. Moving closer to Laura he pinched her lightly on the back of her arm which she seemed to not acknowledge, but he knew full well that he got her attention.

Using the index finger of his left hand he touched her right shoulder blade and made a curved line leading upwards then tapped once, returning his finger to its original spot he traced a straight line and tapped twice. Making an almost unseen nod, Laura jumped to the side and attempted to circle the thug from his right.

As predicted by DX, the gunman immediately turned his gun towards the girl and was about to shoot when Kate slammed one of Patriots discarded throwing stars into his leg…just like he planned it, the last thing was up to him as he charged up and made a super-speed shoulder tackle knocking the thug a good dozen feet and into a column, knocked out cold too.

"Nice work." He said as he offered Kate a hand, who had fallen to the ground in an attempt to get as far away from the thug as possible.

"Thanks." She stood up. "No need to thank me or anything." She replied sarcastically.

"For what? We didn't need your help-." snapped Patriot as he crossed his arms over his chest but was cut off.

"You will if you finish that sentence!" Kate was clearly NOT amused at the moment.

* * *

"_-Channel 2 news reporting live from St. Patrick's Cathedral where the so called 'Young Avengers'-"_

"_-Botched an attempt at rescue tonight-"_

"_-Setting Fire to the Cathedral and endangering countless lives-"_

"_-Police currently has them in custody-"_

Truly the six teens would curse their luck and the media in the morning once the news of their screw up was out in the open. But now they had bigger problems, as in the police…and the press…

"Young Avengers? Kat Farrell, "Daily Bugle"."

"'Young Avengers'?" deadpanned the green skinned teen.

"What? You don't like the name?"

"It's a little on the nose, don't you think?" said the brunette male as he was confronted by a different reporter.

"So, what do you call yourselves?" this time it was Jessica Jones who asked the question.

"Asgardian! Hulkling! Lets go!"

"Iron Lad, wait, put me down!" demanded Patriot as he tried to vainly struggle against his teammate's grip while DX simply took Iron Lad's offered hand and allowed himself to be flown off.

"And you guys think "Young Avengers" is on the nose…" muttered Kat as she jotted down the teens names on a notepad.

"What are Lieutenant America's and Wolverine's kids names?"

"Patriot and X-23, DX is the blond, what's yours?" asked Hulkling as Asgardian lifted him and X-23 into the air.

"I'm Jessica Jones." Jessica shouted back do to the cacophony around her.

"Jessica Jones? As in Jewel?"

"Oy…here's my card!" she was able to hand Hulkling her calling card before Asgardian rose higher into the air above the thong of people around them.

"Guys! We're leaving now!"

"Jessica Jones wants us to call her!" exclaimed the green skinned teen.

"Jessica Jones as in Jewel?" asked Asgardian just loud enough for Jess and Kat to hear them.

"Asgardian! Concentrate on flying!" shouted X-23 as she glared at the brunette who muttered a sorry.

"You were right!" exclaimed Kat with a broad smile. "They are fan boys! Who are you calling?" she asked as Jessica pulled out her cell phone.

"My boyfriend…"

* * *

_Minutes later, Avengers Mansion front yard._

"Iron Lad, c'mon man! Let me go!" exclaimed Patriot as he continued to struggle, obviously not comfortable with being carried around like a sack.

"You're gonna brake both your legs!"

"I'm gonna brake both YOUR legs if you don't let me go!" very much obvious that he didn't enjoy the feeling of being carried around, maybe it was his pride?

"Guys, shut up! We're trying to run away from the COPS! Not attract them here!"

"Chances are that someone other than the police will be showing up…" spoke X-23 calmly as Asgardian let her down to the ground.

"Why's that X?" asked Hulkling as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That woman that gave you the card, Jessica Jones, Jewel…she was a former Avenger." She paused again so the information could sink in.

"Oh man…" muttered Asgardian as he finally caught on.

"Ah this is just swell, the senior Avengers are probably on our tracks as we speak…" cursed Patriot.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Great, here we go…" muttered the brunette teen as he was walked a little back so as to not get caught in the fireworks.

"No one's…" spoke DX calmly as he stretched his arms. "Except for the curtain catching fire we did very well even when the situation shifted and the target used a live shield. It's no one's fault that one of the former Avengers was on the scene of the crime."

"The operation could have gone even faster and more efficient if we had disabled them with force." Muttered X-23 as she crossed her arms under her breasts and frowned at the other five.

"You know it would have only gotten worse if you two used your claws or I started shooting Ion Blasts at them."explained Iron Lad as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How so? A quick slice on their tendons would have disabled them from the begging, minimizing the treat to both the hostages and the hostage takers who could have been accidentally killed if Asgardian messed one of his lightning attacks and Hulkling didn't pull his punches." X-23 placed her hands on her hips, leaned forward and continued to frown in the direction of the five males as they all stared at her, four with widened eyes.

"Yes, but that is not what heroes do. Is it?" spoke DX as he waved his right hand. "The public would never accept us as heroes if we used brutal tactics against our adversaries unless it is absolutely necessary. If we did do that X, we should probably name ourselves the 'Young Punishers', we do need a name don't we…?" the right side of DX's mouth twitched upwards making the others chuckle at his joke.

"Bottom line, we did good…but not that good so we should meet again and train tomorrow night. I mean, if we can't take down five thugs easily, how can we face the Real enemy!?"

"If he shows up…" muttered Patriot, clearly still angry at Iron Lad.

"He will. And when he does, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants!"

"Then how do we even stop him? He is Kang the Conqueror?!" exclaimed Patriot as he got into Iron Lads face.

'Snikt!' "With lethal force of course, and no pulling back punches." said DX as he pointed the claws of his left hand at the two bickering teens making them both flinch.

"Yeah but for now we rest, school's tomorrow…" said Asgardian as he and Hulking walked away after giving Iron Lad, Jessica Jones calling card.

"Good luck, you guys." said patriot over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Will you be ok Iron Lad?" asked X-23 as she watched at the red and silver clad teen.

"Yeah…I'm fine, I hope he can cool off before Kang arrives because when he does…we'll need all the help we can get…"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to beat him, the Avengers always did and after all, we ARE the 'Young Avengers." Smiling DX offered his hand which Iron Lad shook, then X-23's before walking to the front door of the mansion.

"C'mon Dee, my mom is probably unpleased with tonight's events." said Laura as she tugged on his right arm.

"Yeah, sure thing Laura lets go."

Walking through the Avengers Mansion gave Iron Lad some very conflicting emotions for several different reasons and he couldn't help himself.

"Look at this place…Avengers Assemble…"he muttered with a lot of sarcasm.

"Funny you should say that..."said a mechanical voice behind him but being a teen meant being impulsive which meant that you would pull the trigger before allowing people to explain themselves, or in this case Ion Blast them. "Who's there!?"

"We were just about to ask you the same question." said none other the Captain America himself as he lowered his shield which he used to deflect the Ion blast from Iron Man and Jessica Jones who were both standing behind him. And in the same second, Iron Lad knew he was just screwed…

"What's your name, son?"

"How did you disable the alarm system?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Where did you get that armor?"

Iron Lad was NOT comfortable at the moment, not at all as two of the USA's, heck the WORLDS greatest heroes showered him with numerous questions without bothering to wait for him to answer, luckily for him salvation came in the form of Jessica Jones.

"Guys, ease up, ok? So Iron…Kid? Iron…Boy?"

"Iron Lad."

"Lad? Really, I'm-" but the armored teen cut her off.

"Jessica Jones Formerly Jewel. Also Knightress."

"Okkkayyy, never mind the fact that you know all that…I'm just gonna introduce you to Captain America here." said Jessica while making a strange face.

"It's an honor sir, sorry about the Ion blast."Iron Lad replied with a shy smile on his face, honestly, what could he say when speaking with someone like Captain America.

"And this is obviously Iron Man." said Jessica as she stood behind the aforementioned super hero.

"Where did you get the armor?"though said super hero was very blunt at the moment.

"It's a long story, you probablywon't believe it…"Iron lad tried to avoid that subject for as long as possible.

"Try me." But knew he couldn't hide it forever.

"It's Neuro-Kinetic. The technology is a little advanced."

"By at least ten years!" exclaimed Iron Man as he used all his bodysuits available sensors to analyze the strange set of armor.

"Actually…it's more like a thousand see…"Iron lad took off his helmet to reveal a handsome face of a brunette boy with blue eyes. "I'm from the thirtieth century. They call me Kang…"

* * *

_At a nearby hospital._

While Patriot, Asgardian and Hulkling were dealing with some drug dealers, Iron Lad was explaining his actions and history to Captain America, Iron Man and Jessica Jones a.k.a. Jewel and the two former living weapons were receiving a pep-talk from a very irritated mother, Kate Bishop was not enjoying her night. Not that was much more enjoyable to begin with as certain events had taken place. But now she was forced to sit on the sidewalk while her father was arguing with doctors about how important it was for someone to take a look at her, not that she was hurt or anything…

"That's the Bishop girl. The one who saved them all." said a nurse as she walked past her.

"With what? Her daddy's credit cards?" her friend however didn't have much fate in her.

"Apparently a throwing star."

"I guess if your dad's Derek Bishop you have to be prepared for everything." Kate examined the throwing star that had saved her as she scoffed at the bigot's remarks. Her father was still raising Hell inside the hospital's reception room…

"Hey. You're the girl from the Cathedra, right? Mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" Kate turned around to see a girl younger than her with blond hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes and dressed in jeans, a Hulk T-shirt and a white jacket.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Cassie Lang." said the girl and it took Kate only a second to make the connection.

"Oh my God, you're Ant-man's daughter!" she exclaimed as she pointed at the girl

"Yes I am…was…I'm actually looking for The Young Avengers."

"They're not here, they flew off."

"Do you know in which direction?"

"Um…towards the park I think."

"So they might be heading for the mansion. Thanks!" said Cassie as she turned and walked away.

"Wait! Are you a…part of them?"

"No, but I'm gonna be!" replied Cassie with a smirk and determined face.

Thinking it over for only a couple of seconds Kate took one last look at her father who was still arguing with one of the doctors and turned around to see Cassie's retreating back. "Hey, Cassie, wait up!

* * *

Getting to the Avengers Mansion and sneaking in wasn't hard for the two girls but as soon as they came to a very large hole in the ground, Cassie couldn't hold it in and started crying.

"Oh my God…this is it." She all but whispered.

"What, what is it?" asked Kate as she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"This is where my dad died…*sniff* they told me and my mom that Jack of Hearth had come back – everyone thought he was dead – so my dad ran out to see if he was okay and Jack of Hearts…he…exploded. They said dad died instantly, that he didn't feel any pain but I…"

"Want to get out of here?" asked Kate as she looked at the younger girl with concern.

"No, no, I want to at least go in and get my dad's spare costume. C'mon I'll give you the tour-" but she was cut off mid speech as a lightning bolt hit the ground several meters in front of them.

"I don't know how you kids got in here, but you're gonna have to leave." said Patriot boldly as he put his hands on his hips, Hulkling and Asgardian behind him. "This is private property." He continued.

"And this is Cassie Lang. Ant-man's daughter, now who's trespassing?" stated Kate as the three teens quickly turned their heads to look at Cassie. "And I'm the one who saved you at the Cathedral, remember?"

"You did not, you created a diversion!" insisted Patriot.

"I had to do something! Thanks to you, I almost died!"

"We were trying to help…" said patriot quietly as he turned his head away; the three other teens were looking at the bickering pair with blank faces.

"You guys are the ones who need saving, you nearly got us all killed if it wasn't for the blond and the other girl. Which is why me and Ant-girl want to join the Young Avengers." finished Kate boldly as she laid her hands on Cassie's shoulders, problem was, she wasn't all that convincing.

"'Ant-girl'?" deadpanned Patriot.

"The 'Young Avengers' is not our official name by the way." said Hulkling.

"So do you guys have powers?" Asgardian had the most intelligent question, one which the girls weren't exactly keen on answering.

"No…" muttered Cassie.

"Not powers per se, but-"

"Look if I can just get my dad's gear-"

"How old are you?" asked Patriot a bit sternly.

"Fifteen." said Cassie.

"No seriously, how old are you?" he was obviously not so easily tricked.

"Seriously I'm fifteen…in June…Look I'm just gonna get my dad's gear and-" she tried to walk past him but he was having none of that and grabbed her arm. "No, you're not."

"Okay, you're gonna want to take your hand off me if you want to keep it." Threatened Cassie as she turned to face the stubborn teen.

"I thought you said you didn't have powers?"

"I don't-" she grabbed Patriots arm and flung him into the nearby bushes. "-but I've been kidnapped enough times for my mother to decide to sign me up on self-defense classes."

"That was awesome. Sorry Patriot." chuckled Hulkling as he helped his friend up to his feet.

"I'm not going anywhere. My father was an Avenger and this was his home. And one weekend every month, it was mine too! Now he's dead and all I have left of him is in that mansion! So I don't care who you are, or what powers you do have…I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT IT!" Cassie ranted in Patriots face as something very, very unexpected happened.

"Cassie…I thought you said you didn't have any powers." said Kate a little shakily.

"I DON'T!"

"That's not how it looks from down here." The brunette finished lamely as Cassie finally looked down and realized that she had considerably grown in size, by just…oh about fifty feet…

* * *

_Inside Avengers Mansion._

"The Vision?!"exclaimed Iron Man, Tony Stark as he gazed at the holographic image of their old and now dead friend, that was produced by Iron Lad's…Kang's armor.

"But The Vision was destroyed. How did you-" Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America couldn't believe his eyes as well.

"I downloaded The Vision's operating system and data files into my armor." explained Kang.

"So, he's…alive?" asked Jessica Jones a.k.a. Jewel.

'WHUMP!' but before Kang could answer the earth shook under their feet, the sound coming from the front of the mansion.

"What was that?" asked Jessica.

"An earthquake?"

"On the upper east side?"

"It's him. It's Kang." Exclaimed Iron Lad as he and the three Avengers, well two Avengers and one former Avenger, ran outside to see what was happening only too stare wide-eyed at the scene in front of them. Cassie Lang who was not fifty foot tall was lying unconscious on the ground, her clothes barely holding and giving her some modesty as the three Young Avengers and one would-be heroin were fussing over her.

"Oh, my God…"

"Is that?"

"Cassie!" Cap shouted as he rushed into the front yard.

* * *

"Well…fine, get going…" muttered Sarah Kinney as she laid her right palm over her face, her left hand resting on her hip as she watched the commotion unfold from her apartments balcony as the two teens under her care left in a sprint. She had spent the last fifteen minutes lecturing them on responsibility and subtlety and now it was all for naught. She knew the success of their plan was a long shot at best but if they said the right words and played their cards right, they may JUST be able to swing Captain America's mind and make him forgive them.

All three of them knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. relied on Meta-humans to take care of other Meta-humans so if one of the Avengers took the kids side it was more or less a guarantee that all would lay off their case, sure there would be 24/7 surveillance for the next couple of months but if they didn't screw up all would end well.

Now she only hoped that after tonight's fiasco at St. Patrick that both her children had made the right decision by perusing the 'Super-Hero' career…wait a second? Since when did she consider Dee her own…she smiled broadly and shook her head as she saw the two teens sprint down the street towards the Avengers Mansion.

**If you want to imagine the suits that Naruto(DX) and Laura wore just imagine Laura's X-Force suit and the same suit Naruto wore in Chapter 2, a.k.a. the suit that Josh(Elixir) wears in X-force with the boots the New X-Men wear in the Messiah Complex shit-storm. The rest of the team has the same uniforms, obviously.**

**Oh and when you review, PLEASE! Leave more than your good wishes as a comment, not that I don't like getting good wishes; on the contrary it's just that…you know what I mean.**

**In the future the update time may slow down do to school, work, and me not wanting to go to fast since I will be out of writhing material and I don't want to give a date of release again and miss it by a month.**

**So this is my take on the current works of Naruto(manga) and Bleach.**

**I said a while back to my friends that naruto at the end akatsuki was going to get all of the tailed beasts, the kyuubi extracted from naruto and naruto dying, kakashi having seen the jutsu of chiyo of the sand, revives naruto killing himself and naruto going after Madara/Obito. He ends up being forced to use the shinigami summoning jutsu and uses it on Madara/obito and in a typical Masashi Kishimoto the kyuubi gives up its' life for naruto to use the jutsu. Naruto ends up becoming hokage, and starts to date hinata, with the elemental nations all in peace. The typical fairy tale ending. This is my guess at what is going to happen and I made this assumption back when tobi was revealed to be Madara. **

**And Bleach I like the quincy arc; but am not a fan of ichigo's family history being revealed and am still waiting for Ishida's reaction to him not being the last quincy.**

**My friend and I were messing around about what if and what is going to happen in bleach. We came up with a startling discovery. What if the whole quincy and fullbringer arc was an illusion made by Aizen? If the winter war was still going on. I mean no one knows what his banzai is and if Yammamoto can have a bankai that gives him "the power of the sun in the palm of his hand" and the ability to summon 12 TRILLION souls of people he killed, an improbability to the max, look up the population of the world throughout all history, we haven't even hit the trillion mark yet. And back to Aizen's bankai, who's to say it isn't Madara dream plan, an illusion that places all in an unbreakable illusion that controls the mind of everyone. Makes everyone think that they are living life normally but really in Aizen's bankai. And for those who say the time span, what if it is like Itachi's Tsukuyomi where time in the illusion is far faster than real time.**

**Thank you for your time and once more sorry on the late update, please review on the story and my theories. **

**Until next time. Over and Out.**


End file.
